This invention relates to mirrors and refers particularly, though not exclusively, to an externally mounted mirror for use on larger automobiles.
It has long been a problem with larger vehicles requiring externally mounted rear vision mirrors that the mirror would be shaken out of alignment due to the mirror support frame moving as the vehicle travelled over rough or uneven surfaces. Thus it has previously been found necessary to provide braces to keep the mirror support frame in position. This has meant it has been impossible to have a "break-away" mechanism to prevent damage to the mirror and/or frame when hit by a solid object.
Many proposals have been put forward to provide a break-away yet vibration proof mirror and support frame including torsional springs, ratchets, tightening mechanisms and so forth but these have proved ineffective and clumsy.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a mirror that is effective in operation and is easily used.
A further object of the present invention to provide a mirror that is easily and relatively inexpensively manufactured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mirror support frame that has increased support.